


A Perfect Fit

by SociallyAwkwardFox



Series: Widofjord Week 2020 [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fake Relationship, Falling In Love, M/M, Matchmaking, Romance, Widofjord Week (Critical Role)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyAwkwardFox/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: Five times a member of the Mighty Nein told someone Caleb and Fjord were a couple and the one time it was true.
Relationships: Fjord/Caleb Widogast
Series: Widofjord Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793635
Comments: 8
Kudos: 174





	A Perfect Fit

**1\. Beau**

After glancing over her shoulder to make sure most of the Mighty Nein looked presentable enough to not draw attention, Beau pushed open the door to the inn. A soft glow greeted them as they stepped across the threshold into the small, warm establishment. The few patrons still nursing drinks didn't bother to look up from their cups or conversations at their strange group. Behind the counter stood a bored looking tabaxi that only perked up when Beau slammed her arm down on the bar. Their head tipped to the side in an attempt to get a better look at their entire group, but Beau swapped her lean to the other side to block their view.

“Are there any rooms available for the night?”

A tail swished back and forth a few times. “That depends.”

“On?”

“We've had a lot of... unsavory types through here recently. The kind that will rob you blind. I'm sure we can both agree that you all look suspicious.”

“All we're looking to do is get rooms for the night after a long day of travel. We don't have any interest in robbing you.”

“Why should I believe you?”

“What do you want? My life story?”

“I don't give a fuck about your life story. It's pretty simple.” The tabaxi dangled a set of keys from their finger just out of reach. “Tell me what your group is doing here.”

“We're here to sleep for the night.”

“And you just happened to be passing through?”

“Yeah, that happens when you're traveling across the continent. You end up in random towns looking for a place to stay for the night. Do you want our money or not?”

“What's going on with your two friends?”

Even though she knew who they were pointing at, she looked over her shoulder to pretend she was checking where they pointed. “What? You've never seen a couple before? They're always doing that kind of shit. It's like they think it'll kill them to be more than a few inches away from each other.”

Green cat eyes narrowed at her looking for any sign that she was lying. “A couple?”

“Do you need them to suck face in front of you as proof? They're a couple that's part of our group of travelers trying to get to our destination as fast as possible. All we want are a couple rooms for the night, so we can sleep. We'll be out of here first thing in the morning.”

“Fine. How many rooms?”

“Three.”

“Twelve gold.”

“Here.” Rather than argue, she tossed the coin onto the bar and grabbed the keys before they could ask any other questions. “Thanks.”

The others followed her up the rickety stairs to the second floor and down to the end of the hall. Angrily, she jammed one of the keys into the first door she came to and shoved it open with her shoulder. Despite the cramped quarters, they all piled in behind her with Fjord pushing forward to get Caleb on the bed. The two clerics immediately took a place on either side of the bed to take care of the three deep gashes running from shoulder to hip.

While Caduceus and Jester worked on tending his wounds, the others took up spots around the room to wait. Beau leaned against the wall next to Fjord with her arms crossed over her chest, so she wouldn't accidentally look at the blood staining her hands. When she noticed Fjord clenching his jaw out of the corner of her eye, she gave him a gentle bump on the shoulder to get his attention.

“What?”

“He'll be fine.”

“Yeah.” With a heavy sigh, Fjord ran a hand through his messy hair. “How much do we owe you for the rooms?”

“Don't worry about it.”

“Beau-”

“It's not a big deal. Although, you should know that I told that nosy ass that you and Caleb are in a relationship. They were being a dick about us staying the night because they thought we were gonna make trouble. They asked about what was up with you two and I didn't want to deal with more questions if I told him Caleb was injured.”

A large hand moved to give her a pat on the shoulder but paused before he made contact as he remembered the blood on it. “You did good, Beau. I'll make sure everyone knows, so we don't make him suspicious.”

“Good. I don't want to deal with that shit again. They were annoying.”

“I'm sure they were, but I'm very proud of you for resisting the urge to punch them in the face.” Before she could get back at him for the comment, he motioned with his head toward the door. “We should go wash off. I don't think Caleb would appreciate waking up to us having his blood all over our hands still.”

“Sure, but I wouldn't be surprised if this place doesn't have clean water.”

“We'll figure something out.”

* * *

**2\. Yasha**

While she didn't mind children, Yasha found that most feared her because of her size and stoic nature. For that reason, she typically did her best to avoid any and all interaction with children whenever possible. Kiri had been an interesting change of pace during the early days of adventuring together and she still missed the little kenku from time to time. That didn't mean Kiri completely changed her mind on wanting to interact with children as little as possible. In fact, she would prefer the others take the lead in situations involving kids.

The small girl looked up at her with wide, teary eyes full of terror and confusion as she attempted to scramble further into the corner. Yasha made a show of putting her sword away and holding her hands up for the girl to keep track of. Although she didn't look less fearful, the girl stopped trying to back up. Her eyes watched Yasha closely as she squatted down to be on a more even level with the child. When she continued to simply stare, Yasha cleared her throat.

“Hello. What are you doing here?” Silence met her question. “Do you need help getting home? My friends and I could help you. We help a lot of people.”

“I want my mom and dad.”

“We can do that. Do you know where they are?”

Tears threatened to spill down her face as she let out a little hiccupping sob. “I want my mom and dad.”

“I, uh... We can find them, but we would need your help. Would you be more comfortable with people that are more like your mom and dad?”

“Please?”

“Okay. Stay right here. I will be back with them. Promise.”

When the girl held out her pinky, Yasha hesitated for a moment before reaching out with her own to wrap around it like Jester taught her. A shaky smile briefly appeared on the girl's face, then she dropped her hand away and tucked her head between her knees. After looking back at her one more time, Yasha hurried out of the house to find the rest of the group. As soon as her eyes landed on Fjord and Caleb, her body relaxed. The two of them would be able to coax the girl out of hiding and back to her family.

She placed a hand on both of their shoulders, then took a step back to give them space when they turned around. “There is a little girl in there. She needs help finding her mom and dad, but she does not trust me. I told her that I would find someone like them to help her. You two should go.”

“I'm not sure I'll make her feel safe.” Fjord shuffled self-consciously from side to side, but his eyes kept flicking over to the house.

“She will. Come.”

Before either of them could argue, Yasha turned back around and strode the short distance back to the house. She held the door open for them to enter, then returned to her crouched position in front of the girl. After glancing up at Yasha, the girl tentatively sat up and stared over her shoulder at the other two in the room.

“That is Caleb. That is Fjord.” Yasha pointed them out as she spoke their names. “They are like your parents. They will make sure you get back to them.”

“You're like my mom and dad?”

When Caleb stepped closer, Yasha moved out of the way so he could take her place in front of the child. “A little bit. We love each other very much, but we have not been lucky enough to have a child of our own. We do have a cat. Do you like cats?”

The little girl gave a little nod, then found herself with an armful of cat that blinked slowly up at her. Her eyes went wide as she ran a hand down Frumpkin's back in long strokes that earned her a rumbling purr. Frumpkin nuzzled against her cheek and ran a rough tongue against it that caused her to giggle. She wrapped her arms loosely around Frumpkin for a quick hug that brought a smile to her face.

“This is Frumpkin. He'll stay with you until we find your family. How does that sound?”

“Okay.”

“Okay.” Caleb held out a hand to help her up. “How about we get you on Fjord's shoulders? You'll be able to see better up there. We'll find your parents in no time.”

“I can keep Frumpkin?”

“Ja, but be careful." Caleb leaned down to pretend to whisper to the girl. “Fjord is allergic to cats. He might sneeze so hard you fly off.”

The girl hid a laugh in Frumpkin's fur, then attempted to whisper back to him. “Okay.”

“Bend down, love. You're too tall for us all the way up there.”

“Of course, whatever you need, darling.”

* * *

**3\. Caduceus**

The tea held loosely in his hands radiated a pleasant heat that helped relax him after a long day on the road. While he sipped idly on his drink, his eyes roamed the tavern to keep tabs on the other members of the Mighty Nein. Yasha had long ago decided to call it an evening leaving the other five in various places throughout the room. As they had been most of the evening, Caleb and Nott sat at the far end of the bar with tankards in front of them. A card game that started as a quiet affair now looked heated in the corner, but neither Beau nor Jester looked in danger of upsetting anyone. That left Fjord alone at the opposite end of the bar from Caleb and Nott with a glass of whiskey in hand.

Just as he planned to move his gaze, a fire genasi took the free stool next to Fjord and ordered a drink from the bartender. Their eyes drifted over to Fjord for a brief moment, then a little smirk twisted up their lips. They waited for the bartender to bring them their drink before turning their body toward Fjord and sliding their stool a little closer. As they began to speak, a hand reached up to twirl their red hair around nimble fingers.

When they began to shift further into Fjord's space, Caduceus noticed the small tick of Fjord clenching his jaw and the straightening of his spine. He shifted uncomfortably away from the genasi on the next invasion of his space but didn't say anything. With the mug clutched between his fingers, Caduceus joined Fjord at the bar. The moment Fjord noticed Caduceus standing next to him, he used it as an excuse to interrupt the genasi.

“Hey, Deuces. Did you need something?”

“Ah, no. I thought you might want to know that Caleb has been drinking. It might be best if you took him to bed.”

Immediately, Fjord's eyes snapped to where Caleb had his head resting in his hands with his attention focused on Nott. “You're probably right. I'll go check on him. Thank you for telling me.”

While Fjord took the excuse to join Caleb and Nott, Caduceus smiled at the genasi looking after Fjord with annoyance written on their face. He took a sip of his tea before he began to move away, only to stop when he noticed the genasi looking at him. Their eyes searched his face for something, then they flicked over to where Fjord appeared to be standing closer than most would consider simply friendly next to Caleb. They let out a thoughtful hum and locked eyes with Caduceus.

“Am I wasting my time with that one? He looks cozy with that one.”

“Yeah, they're very close. It's nice.”

“That's unfortunate. I was looking for a good time.” Their eyes looked him up and down, then they cocked their head to the side. “I don't suppose you're interested.”

“No. You seem like a nice person. I'm sure you'll find someone worth your time.”

“Thank you. That's very kind of you say.”

“You're welcome. I hope you have a pleasant evening.” With one last look at the group at the end of the bar, Caduceus headed up the stairs knowing that they would keep each other safe.

* * *

**4\. Jester**

“Jester, it's so good to see you and your friends again." Marion wrapped her up in a tight hug that she returned with barely contained excitement. "Come in, come in. I want to hear all about what you've been up to."

A few of the Lavish Chateau employees waved at them as they made their way up the staircase to the rooms on the second floor. Her mom led them into a beautifully decorated sitting room and gestured for them to take a seat wherever they would like. She sat next to Marion and smiled when her mom began to stroke her hair with a bright smile on her face.

“It is so good to see you again."

“I missed you so much!” Jester pulled her mom into another hug, then sat back with their hands clasped. “I have so much to tell you. We've seen so many crazy things. I can't wait to tell you all about them!”

“I can't wait to hear it. Tell me all about your adventures.”

With her mom listening intently to her every word, Jester embellished everything they'd done since she last saw each other. She left out anything that would worry her or that would make her think it would be best she didn't continue with the Mighty Nein. Every so often, her mom interrupted to ask a question or make a comment about how proud she is of her. When she drew the tale to a close, her mom let out a little sigh and pulled her into another hug.

“That all sounds amazing, little sapphire. It's hard to believe you've done all that in such a short time. You and your friends are truly incredible!”

“Oh, yeah! They're the best.” Jester flicked her eyes around at the other members of the Mighty Nein talking amongst themselves, so she could have time to talk with her mom. “You know, we spend a lot of time together and we've all gotten really close. They're all the best friends ever.”

“I'm glad you have such good friends at your side. It is good to see them all again. I can't wait to hear the stories they have to tell.”

“They'll have so many stories to tell you, but I bet they won't even tell you the best one!”

A small smile quirked up her mom's lips and she leaned a little closer like they would when she wanted to share secrets. “Which one is that?”

“Well, they don't like to talk about it because they're like really private, but Caleb and Fjord are super in love. It's the most romantic thing ever. They're always worrying about each other and stealing kisses when they think we aren't looking and making heart eyes. It's super cute.”

“It sounds lovely.”

“It is! Do you want to know how they got together? It's a super cute story.”

“I would love to hear it.”

“Okay, so we were in this crazy fight and Caleb was being super cool with his magic and Fjord was hitting people with his sword, then this huge monster came out of nowhere! It was crazy. It went right for Caleb and hit him really hard. When Fjord saw it, he got super mad and ran over to stand in front of Caleb to take a swing at it. He hit it really hard, but the monster was determined to get to Caleb. It tried to hit him again, but Fjord used his body to shield him and took the blow instead.”

“That sounds very scary.”

“Oh, it was definitely scary. We were all worried for Fjord, but he just shrugged it off and grabbed Caleb by the waist. He totally said something to him. I don't know what it was because they were too far away. I bet he was confessing his love. Anyway, he grabbed Caleb by the waist and used this spell to make them disappear and reappear away from the creature. He picked Caleb up in his arms and carried him further away from the creature to get him to safety, then he put his hand on his face to heal him.”

“What happened after that?”

“Well, Caleb woke up in Fjord's arms and he was so grateful that Fjord rescued him that he gave him a kiss on the cheek. Fjord set him back on his feet but didn't let go of his waist. He leaned down and gave him a passionate kiss. They kiss for like hours, then confessed their love for each other!” Jester stole a look at the two of them out of the corner of her eye to find Fjord giving her the stink eye. “But, you know, they don't like to talk about it. It was a heat of the moment thing and they get really embarrassed when we bring it up. I don't think they should because love is beautiful, you know?”

“Yes, it is, but people express it in different ways. As long as the two of them know, that is what's important.”

“I'm pretty sure they know. They're always disappearing off together and whispering so the rest of us can't hear. I bet they talk about how much they love each other all the time.”

“I bet they do.”

“It would be crazy if they didn't. If you love someone, you should tell them that all the time, so they know! You tell me you love me all the time.”

“Yes, I do, and you do the same, little sapphire.”

“I love you!”

“I love you, too.” Her mom pressed a kiss to her forehead, then ran her fingers through her hair. “Why don't you join your friends? I do have some work that I need to get done, but I'll be back as soon as I can. We'll talk more later.”

“Okay, we'll wait right here for you!”

As soon as Marion exited the room, Fjord rose from his spot next to Beau and took the unoccupied cushion across from Jester. He sat with his arms crossed over his chest and a stern expression on his face. Despite his obvious annoyance at her, Jester gave him a bright smile and playfully flicked her tail out to smack his leg.

“Want to explain that?”

“I was talking to my mom.”

Fjord tipped his head back with a heavy sigh to stare at the ceiling for a few moments, then returned his gaze to her. “Why did you tell your mom that Caleb and I are dating?”

“The two of you pretend to date all the time.”

“Yes, but this is your mom not some random stranger that we're lying to for a few nights. This is your mom.”

“Well, I wanted a really nice story to tell her. Is it really that big of deal if my mom thinks you're a couple? It's not like you have to act any differently.” She shrugged her shoulders at Fjord and flicked him with her tail again.

“Jester, how about we ask next time before lying about something like this to people we know?”

“Okay.”

“Okay, good talk.”

* * *

**5\. Nott**

The beautiful noble woman that invited them to stay in her home after saving the city from an attack by feral owlbears that suddenly appeared from nowhere led them through the house to an opulent dining room. Every inch of the table was covered in plates of food and cups of drink that smelled absolutely incredible. She motioned for them to take seats around the table while she spoke with a servant in a hushed voice. Nott tugged Caleb over to a chair and urged him down onto the seat to get him off his feet.

He gave her a fond smile and a pat on the head, until a hand landing on his shoulder pulled his attention away. A brief glow of magic radiated off the hand on Caleb's shoulder as Fjord took the chair on his other side. Caleb whispered a thank you to him, then leaned further into his space to speak to him without worry of anyone overhearing. Even though he tried to hide it, a small smile quirked up Fjord's lips that he quickly hid behind a cup. Before Fjord could respond, the woman took a seat at the end of the table and smiled at them all.

“Thank you again for your help. We would have lost many more lives if it weren't for your intervention.”

“We're just glad we managed to arrive in time to help, Lady Lyra.” Fjord put on his most charming smile that immediately had her smiling in return.

“We are glad for that as well. It has been a long time since we've had an attack on the city, but it has never been like that. I will be sure to get someone to look into the reason for such bizarre behavior.”

“It certainly was strange.”

“Very, but I did not bring you here to discuss this. You've done more than enough for one evening. Please, eat and drink as much as you would like. When you are done, there will be rooms ready for each of you.”

“That is very kind of you.”

“It is the least I can do. Some food and drink and seven rooms is nothing after what you've done for me. I only wish I had something more to reward you with.”

As Fjord opened his mouth to speak, Nott poked her head out to catch Lady Lyra's eye. “We'll only be needing six rooms.”

“Only six? Are you sure? We have more than enough rooms for each of you to have your own.”

“These two always share a room.”

Her eyes flicked over to Fjord and Caleb to assess them, then a look of understanding appeared on her face. “Ah, I see. I'll make sure six rooms are properly prepared for all of you. In the meantime, would you please enjoy yourselves? I will be right back.”

Once the door clicked shut behind her, Nott felt every pair of eyes in the room focused on her, but she ignored them in favor of loading up her plate. When a gentle hand landed on her arm, the urge to comfort overrode her desire to play off her correction like it was nothing. Blue eyes blinked curiously down at her, then Caleb tipped his head to the side in question. Instead of speaking out loud, she brought her copper wire up to her mouth and whispered into her hands.

“Are you okay, Caleb?”

Despite raising an eyebrow at Nott using message to speak to him, Caleb pulled out his own wire to do the same. “I am fine, but I am concerned that you have hit your head. Are you okay?”

“There's no need to worry about me. I barely got a scratch on me.”

“Would you like to explain why Fjord and I are rooming together tonight?”

“You had a rough day.”

“Ja, a little bit, but what does that have to do with it.”

“I didn't want you to be alone tonight.” His eyes softened at her words and he reached out a hand to gently squeeze her shoulder. “You've been sharing a room with Fjord. Plus, everyone believes us when we say the two of you are a couple. I knew she wouldn't ask any other questions if I suggested you share a bed.”

“Thank you for the thoughtfulness, my friend. I think I would have been fine for the evening, but I appreciate your consideration. Fjord and I will make it work.”

“We could always switch if Fjord would be more comfortable on his own. We've shared a bed before.”

“I don't think that's necessary. Fjord and I are grown-ups. We can handle one night sharing a bed together.”

“If you're sure.”

“Positive. Enjoy your food.”

Just as they dropped their hands from their mouth, Lady Lyra returned and joined them once more at the table. Between bites of food, conversation filled the room with Lady Lyra asking questions and answering any of theirs in return. When conversation began to wind down, she motioned for them to follow her through the house to their rooms for the night. Once she was sure they would be comfortable for the night, they were left to their own devices.

Before separating, everyone piled into the room Fjord and Caleb would be sharing for the night to plan their next move. Throughout the entire conversation, Nott ignored the confused looks Fjord kept throwing her way. As soon as everyone decided to break for the night, a body blocked her from making a quick exit. She glared up at Fjord with her arms crossed over her chest and her teeth bared.

“What are you doing?”

“I'm going to bed. What are you doing?”

“Trying to figure out-” Fjord glanced over at the en suite to make sure the door was closed, then focused back on Nott. “why you told her we were dating?”

“I didn't do it for you if that's what you're thinking.”

“That's not what I was thinking but thank you for the clarification. That still doesn't explain why you did it.”

“The two of you have been sharing a room and Caleb had a rough day. I remember when we were sharing, he had a lot of nightmares after rough days. I didn't want him to be alone for that, so you better make sure he isn't.”

Everything about Fjord softened-his shoulders dropped and his face lost the confusion as it morphed into understanding. “I'm not going anywhere, Nott. I'll make sure I'm there if he needs me.”

“You better or I'll make you regret it.”

“I know you will. You should get some rest. Don't worry about Caleb.”

“I always worry about Caleb, but I know you do too.”

* * *

**+1. Bryce**

Exhaustion settled deep in their bones as they trudged to the Feed and Mead Tavern for a drink to help after their long day. When they pushed the door to the tavern open, they immediately stopped in their tracks at the sight of a familiar group of travelers. Their strange group made them stand out among the drab individuals scattered around the room. After grabbing a strong drink from the bar, they weaved their way through the tables to take the empty spot at the table.

“Bryce!” Jester's bright voice filled the tavern drawing a few annoyed looks from the other patrons. “It's so good to see you again. How are you doing? You look super tired. Are you getting enough sleep?”

“I'm doing my best. I didn't expect to see all of you here. What has you back in Alfield?”

“We're passing through on our way to Zadash and we had to stop here to see you!”

“Well, I always appreciate you company. Although, I can't say that I'll make for good company. Why don't you tell me of your travels? I'm sure a lot has happened since we last saw each other.”

While Jester spun the tales of their adventure, Bryce let their attention wander from one member of the group to the next. They paused at the two shoved in the corner looking like they were in their own world despite being crammed in with the rest of the group. A map sat on the table in front of them with Caleb pointing at different locations and Fjord carefully following along. Even with the close quarters, the arm Fjord had wrapped along the back of the bench seemed lower than necessary and both were leaning against the other.

When Caleb twisted his head to gauge Fjord's reaction, their faces stayed close enough it wouldn't have surprised Bryce if they exchanged a kiss. Instead, they went back to discussing the map with their heads bent closer together than they had been previously. After a moment of discussion, Fjord shuffled even closer like he was trying to see the map better, but the drop of his arm to Caleb's shoulder gave away his real intention. If the small uptick at the corners of Caleb's mouth were anything to go by, the other knew that as well.

“Bryce?” A hand waving in front of their face drew their attention back to the tiefling sitting across from them. “What's been going on with you?”

“More of the same. I'm doing my best to keep the town protected.”

“You're doing a really good job. We didn't see a single gnoll on our way here.”

“I think you had more to do with that than I did but thank you for the compliment. Is there anything else new with all of you?”

Somehow, Jester got even more excited as she leaned forward to look down the table to yell at the two in the corner. “Caleb! Fjord! Bryce wants to know what's new with us.”

“Oh, hello, Bryce. It is good to see you again.” A genuine smile appeared for a moment on Caleb's face as he gave Bryce his full attention. “What was it you wanted to know?”

“Bryce wants to know what's new with us.”

“Ah, well, I'm sure you already told them most of it. How am I supposed to know what you left out?”

“Caleb, you should show them your ring!”

With a roll of his eyes at Jester, Caleb stretched out his left hand causing the light to catch on something on his finger. A dark titanium ring set with several gems that swirled with greens, blues, reds and oranges sat on his ring finger. It looked absolutely gorgeous and like whoever had picked it out or had it created did so with a lot of care.

“It's beautiful.”

“Ja, Fjord did a beautiful job.”

A blush formed on Fjord's cheeks at the compliment and he rubbed at the back of his neck in embarrassment. “I had help.”

“So you always say. It is still beautiful. Thank you.”

The blush darkened when Caleb tilted his head back to press a quick kiss on his cheek and gave his hand a squeeze. Adoration showed plainly in Fjord's eyes as he looked down at Caleb with a smile that lit up his face. As they exchanged a few quick words, Fjord absentmindedly played with the ring on Caleb's finger.

“Aren't they super cute?” Jester's voice sounded so sincere and happy for them that Bryce couldn't keep the smile from their face.

“Yes, they are, and they look very happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr ([SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/)) or Twitter ([@AwkFoxy](https://twitter.com/AwkFoxy)).


End file.
